Back Together Again
by MoviePrincess1oh1
Summary: Saito has a new assignment for the team. A/A. First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let people know, in this story Cobb got Saito and made it out of the dream and had a "happy ending." Then Saito came up with another job for them and Cobb's asking the team what they think. –Movie Princess 1oh1**

"Are you in?" Cobb asked.

I didn't even hesitate. "Yes."

"Good, meet at the warehouse in an hour." He hung up.

I looked around my apartment for my jacket. I came back to Paris and got the apartment with the money we got for the Fischer job. I am still in college with the help of Miles who covered for me while I was helping Cobb. I grabbed my jacket, hat, sketchbook, and headed outside. The air was chilly and the wind didn't help. I called for a taxi, and hopped in one when it stopped.

"1425 Bd Voltaire please."

Paris was beautiful. That's why I went to school here. The architecture of all the buildings were amazing.

"We're here, are you sure this is the right place? This warehouse hasn't been open for years," the cab driver asked.

"Yes, it's right thank you."

I paid the cab driver and headed inside.

The warehouse was just as I had remembered: big and dusty. The tables and lawn chairs that we used before were gone so if anyone came, it won't look weird.

Just when I thought I was alone, someone came up from behind me.

"Ariadne, my dear!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Eames!"

I hugged him and he laughed.

"I didn't know you missed me that much."

"Neither did I." I replied. Eames was pretty fun to work with. He would always crack jokes when I was having a tough time trying to perfect the architecture in the dreams.

We stood around and talked until someone else walked through the door.

"Hey Yusuf," both Eames and I said.

"Hello Eames, Ariadne," Yusuf greeted back. "Either of you know anything about what we are planting this time?"

"Ah, I'm afraid we know as much as you do, my friend." Eames answered. "We'll just have to wait and see when the boss gets here; speak of the devil-"

Both Cobb and Arthur walked through the door. Cobb looked different. His facial expression did not have the familiar guilt; and it was now replaced with happiness. Arthur, however, looked the same. He was wearing a three-piece suit and his hair slicked back. His face was expressionless. I tried not to think of the last time we worked together and he conned me into kissing him. Just the thought of it made me blush.

"Glad to see you all made it." Cobb said. "Unfortunately, Saito will be not accompanying us in the next dream."

"I wouldn't either if I had almost died." Arthur mumbled.

"So what exactly are we trying to plant now?" I asked.

"Not plant, Ariadne, steal." Cobb answered.

"Chang Industries and Saito's company have a strong rivalry. Saito had an idea to combine Hon Corporations with his own, taking them to the top, and creating a multi-million dollar idea that will change the future.

"What is it?" Yusuf asked.

"Saito wouldn't tell me, but apparently one of Chang's spies found out the idea and now they want to use it. And we need to get it out of Chang's head, so everyone let's get to work."

"One last question, how much are we getting paid?" Eames asked. Of course, he was only worried about the money.

"Get the job done, AND THEN we'll get paid." Cobb replied.


	3. Chapter 3

It was while past midnight and I was still in the warehouse. I was sketching the first layer of the dream for Chang. Cobb said we would be only going in two layers, and nobody disagreed. We didn't want to go through inception again.

I was deep in thought, making the curve in the building just right, making it look more unique. Drawing was my talent, my escape. I was never that social when I was little, so when I would get bored, I would draw places where I would want to live and what I'd want the house to look like. I would show them to my parents; but they would only say it looked nice and go back to whatever it was they were working on. It wasn't until I was six did they even notice I could draw magnificent buildings. And they didn't even notice first; my art teacher did. "Ariadne can draw really beautiful buildings. I think she might want to be an architect when she grows up." After that, my parents made sure I would pursue the dream of being an architect. They took me sightseeing, to drawing classes and finally, they made sure I went to the finest college in Paris. I couldn't complain. I really liked that they paid attention to my work. And I loved making building and creating buildings. Once I-

"The design looks good so far."

"Jesus!" I jumped out of my chair and cried. "Arthur don't scare me like that, I could have messed up!"

"Sorry," he replied simply walking around to the other side of the table, "What are you doing here so late?"

"Hold on, let my heart restart." He laughed at that. He was really cute when he smiled.

I snapped back in to reality. "I am here finishing my sketch, the question is, what are YOU doing here?

"I was just leaving, but I saw you were still working." Then he slowly walked back towards me until his lips were inches from mine. I wonder if they felt as gentle as they did in the dream.

"You should probably be getting home," he whispered softly. His breath smelled minty. "God knows you don't have time to sleep on the job."

And then he was gone. My heartbeat was so loud it nearly echoed through the room, and I most have been holding my breath because I was now panting. I reached into my pocket for my totem. The gold chess piece felt heavy in my hand, unlike it did in dreams.


End file.
